The White Redeemer
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: Gwenevere has to go to school, be a mother, and 'redeem' vampires. She is the White Redeemer. She's looking for her parents and the Cullen family to purify them and save them. What she doesn't know her dreams of peace and love will come true. Edwardxoc
1. Chapter 1: Gwenevere

Hey, here's another story. This one is for Twilight. Please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

*********************************************************************

The White Redeemer

Chapter 1: Gwenevere

"Bye kids! I'll be in the school next door. Be good and I'll pick you up as soon as school is over," I said at the gates of an elementary school.

"Okay Mama!" shouted five voices. I left them there so I could attend my new high school.

My name is Gwenevere Heartland, or Gwen for short. I am a fifteen year old high school student, a mother of five, and the White Redeemer. Allow me to explain. When I was little, my parents gave me a special cross before they were killed by a vampire. (they're real. Trust me). When that evil demon was going to attack me, another one came and saved me. I don't remember what he looked like, but he took me to my grandparents' house and gave me a teddy bear to hold whenever I was scared, upset, or just lonely. After both my grandparents died from old age, a lot of things happened.

One: I found out that my cross had special powers. It chose my body to live though and allow me to be the prophecied White Redeemer, a holy being, spent from Heaven, who can purify white-light vampires (good vampires that desire to not be monsters) back to human beings and to punish black-light vampires (completely evil vampires that love being monsters), which I hate.

Two: my parents are alive but are vampires now (hopefully white-light vampires). I'm searching for them now, along with their vampire friends, the Cullen family. I plan on purifing them with my new powers when I do find them.

Three: on the day, I found out I'm the White Redeemer, I also found out that I have a sister named Adel. Adel sacrified herself for me when I was a baby. I was deadfully sick. With the help of the cross, she saved me. It's just... her spirit lives in my subconscious. She woke-up when my powers did. Adel and I can talk in my mind, and we already became close sisters. I love Adel and she gives me good advise and support.

So, I stayed in my grandparents' house to train my powers. Soon I gained a family. A sister in my head, a two hundred pound white tiger, and five children. I found the tiger first. I saved it from hunters. Now she's my friend. I named her Kiara. She allows people to ride on her when they are tired and she helps me with my vampire fighting and my search. Then one by one, I found five abandoned or orphaned children. I adopted them as my own. The oldest, Belle, was once a vampire child. I purified her since she was a white-light vampire and became a human child like she once was, not too long ago. Because of me, the ones, like her, that I 'redeem' become immune from becoming a vampire again. So she helps me in my battles by letting the vampire bite her, instead of me (which scares the heck out of me everytime). After that, I found Josh, Esther, Adam, and Aaron, each aware of me being the White Redeemer. They all became my children and I am their mother now. They call me 'Mama', except Belle, who calls me 'Gwen'. I love them all. They are my babies.

I had finally found my parents and the Cullens' location: in a large forest in Forks. So, I moved there with my family, found a great job that gives me the money to take care of them, and I got a great house big enough for us and is near the forest.

Between school, work, home, and searching, I work hard everyday. There are times when I'm tired and I want to rest. There are times when I wish I could run away from it all and become a normal girl. But what stops me from these thoughts, is my children's faces, my sister's voice, and the hope to see my mom and dad again.

________________________________________________

Ring!

I woke-up on the school bench. Lunch was over. Time for class. At lunch, I eat then take a nap. I search most of the night, so I need to get more sleep. Adel keep an eye open for me just in case someone might want to play a prank on me or something.

**"You seriously need to take a break. You going to get yourself sick,"** said Adel's voice.

"I'm fine, Adel. There are a lot of things that need to be taken care of everyday," I sented my thought.

**"Gwen, please,"** Adel pleaded.

"No, I'm okay." I closed the link so I could focus on class.

I had a few classes with a Cullen, but I wanted to find my parents first. Though my cross reacts to him with a white light (where the vampires get their name 'white-light'), I thought it was easier this way.

His name is Edward Cullen. I always catch him staring at me. I think he knows that I know he's a vampire. I think he's worry I'll tell someone. I know he doesn't know I am the White Redeemer. I hope I can get his trust one day.

________________________________________________

I was late! School was over and I was had to hurry to pick up Belle, Josh, Esther, Adam, and Aaron. They would be waiting for thirty minutes now.

I ran to their school. They were at the gate... with Edward Cullen!

"Mama!" "Gwen!" they shouted as they saw me and ran to hugged me.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I see you made a friend," I said.

"I was just passing by," Edward explained.

"Thank you though, for keeping them company. Do you guys want pizza for dinner tonight?" I asked the kids.

"Yeah!" they cheered. We turned to leave.

"Thanks again, Edward. See you at school," I said, then leave with my kids. I knew that Edward's eyes followed me. I knew that he thought it was strange about my relationship with the kids.

*********************************************************************

There you go. Remember that the kids are all adopted by Gwenevere. She didn't have them for real. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: A Baby in the Forest

Here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

*********************************************************************

Chapter 2: A Baby in the Forest

I went on one of my last night searches in the forest. I was in my form of the White Redeemer (a white shirt, white skirt, white boots, and a white ribbon in my hair). My cross was a staff. I was jumping from tree to tree.

There were no sign of my mom or dad. Where were they? I know they are here somewhere.

At the river, I was a woman near the edge. I landed on the ground, and I turned back to normal.

I watched the woman. She held out a bundle. I heard a baby's cry. The woman dropped it into the river.

I gasped. I jumped in and save the baby.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her after I came up with her child in my arms.

"Why did you save that thing?" she asked.

"It's just a baby. Why would you try to drown her or him? It's your child!" I yelled.

"If you care about it so much, you can keep it," she said, leaving.

"Fine!" I said. The baby cried loudly.

"Shh... it's okay now. I will be your new mommy, and you're going to have five older brothers and sisters. Come on. Let's go home," I whispered. Already, I began to love this child.

______________________________________________

Belle, Josh, Esther, Adam, and Aaron loved their new sister. Kiara also came to love her. I adopted her as my mine like the rest. I gave my old baby stuff to care for her, so my salary is good enough to raise another.

As for her name, I named her 'Sara'.

_______________________________________________

On Sunday, a week after adopting Sara, we all went to the park. Belle, Josh, Esther, Adam, and Aaron played with Kiara, while I sat on the bench with Sara in a baby carrier.

"You know this is a weird sight for a teenager," said a familiar voice. I turned behind me, seeing Edward Cullen.

"Oh, what do you mean?" I asked.

"A teenager with six kids, doesn't that seem wrong?" he asked. I flicked a pebble at his head.

"Hey!"

"They're not my real kids. I adopted them legally. Actually, I just took in Sara just last week," I explained.

"Wah!" Sara cried.

"Oh, is Edward scaring you? Don't worry. He's not scaring at all. Here's your bottle," I said, holding Sara and feeding her.

"You're sure good with kids," Edward admitted.

"Do you want to hold Sara?" I asked.

"Uh, no, you wouldn't want me to hold her," he answered nervously.

"Oh come on, don't be a baby and just hold the baby," I joked. He smirked. I placed Sara in his arms and helped him hold her right.

"See, nothing to worry about. It looks she likes you," I said, pretending not to notice his ice cold skin.

"Ohhhhhh."

Belle and the others were starting at us.

"Mama, it's the guy from before. Is he your boyfriend?" asked Josh.

"No, hon, you know I'm not dating anyone," I answered.

"Mama's got a crush. Mama's got a crush," Josh teased.

"Well, if you going to be like that, then I'll cancell the plan to take you all to ice cream," I said.

"What! I'm sorry, Mama!" Josh freaked.

I laughed. "You're forgiven."

"Like I said, you're good with kids," Edward repeated, handing me back Sara. Then he left.

"He's cute, Gwen. You should ask him out when you turn him human," Adel said.

"With school, work, the kids, and the search, I don't think so. I'm not dating. The kids and my parents are more important to me than dating," I told her.

"Okay, okay."

I thought about it though. It would be nice, but dating are for normal girls. I'm not normal. I'm a Christian warrior called the White Redeemer and a mother. I'm proud of it.


End file.
